nuestro extraño viaje
by angel-luzdeluna
Summary: Kamira es una estudiante de secundaria normal, hasta que un pequeño deseo la llevara junto a su mejor amiga a su mas grande aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi nombre es Kamira kadere, tengo 14 años, vivo en la ciudad de tokio, tecnologia de punta a punta, vivo junto a mi madre, mi padre, y mis hermanos, Hoy, treinta de junio, es mi cumpleaños, pero no es tan divertido como lo era cuando era pequeña, muy aburrido, uno o dos regalos, mi familia no me dice feliz cumpleaños, me ven pasar y ni un hola, casi nadie se acuerda de esa fecha tan importante para mi, bueno solo una persona.  
Llegue como todos los dias a la puerta de la escuela, entre, y me sente al lado de una columna, me coloque los auriculares, como siempre, mi mision era ser invisible ante los demas.  
Estaba tan ensimada en mi musica, que no me di cuenta de que alguien venia por atras.  
¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Grito una chica de cabellos largos hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, castaña, ojos marrones, tirando a negro, como siempre, alegre, ella siempre recordaba mi cumpleaños. Ella era Abigeiru tamanaka o Abi, como yo le digo, ella es mi mejor amiga.  
¡Abi!, ya te e dicho que no me asustes asi-Le dije, ella siempre me gritaba, como si fuera lo mas comun del mundo ser muy euforica, e hiperactiva.  
Ey, que es ese humor, vamos, que es tu cumpleaños, y siempre tapando todo-me dijo ella  
¿Como tapando todo?-pregunte  
¿que no es obvio?, ¡tienes un lindo cuerpo!, y tu siempre tapandolo con esas ropas tan holgandas-Dijo con un toque de enfado finjido-Anda, ven, te dare mi regalo de cumpleaños.  
Ella me llevo a los vestidores de mujeres, y luego empezo a sacarme la ropa.  
¿Q-que haces?, nos perderemos las clases-Le reproche.  
Tranquila, llegaremos para el segundo tiempo, ahora te arreglare, haremos un pequeño cambio de look-Dijo ella.  
Ok, cuando ella dijo pequeño, yo pense que me maquillaria un poco, pero termino cambiandome totalmente.  
Listo-dijo ella, pasandose la manga de la camisa escolar por la frente, como si hubiera echo un trabajo enorme.  
Analicemos el antes y el despues.  
Antes: llevaba una campera enormen, y unos horrendos pantalones holgados, llevaba mi pelo atado a un rodete, cubierto por una fea gorra, y ocultaba mi mirada con unos lentes ahumados, escusandome de que tenia un problema en los ojos, la escuela tenia un uniforme general, pero no eran muy estrictos con las vestimentas si ibas bien en las materias.  
Despues (osea actuelmente): Llevo la camisa blanca un poco ajustada, una falda gris, bastante corta para mi gusto y un saco azul oscuro, mi cabello, suelto y planchado a la mitad de mi espalda, con un leve flequillo hacia la derecha.  
Etto...Abi, esto es un poco incomodo-dijo mientras me sonrrojaba.  
Pero si te ves muy bonita, aparte, resalta tus pechos, y tambien tu piernas, ojala yo tuviera ese cuerpo-se quejaba-Solo soy una "tabla de planchar".  
Una tabla de plachar muy bonita, jeje-le dije sonriendo.  
Jaja, bueno, vamos a clase, que si llegamos tarde no la contamos-me dijo riendo, me encanta y anima su actitud alegre, es por eso que es mi mejor amiga.  
Llegamos a la puerta del salon, apenas apoye un pie y ya empezaron los murmullos de odio y envidia de las muchachas y los chiflidos por parte de los chicos.  
Pronto entro la profesora, y comenzo la clase, yo estaba un año atrasada, ya que repeti primer año, pero iba mejorando, Ahora la profe daba una explicacion sobre triangulos, que en realidad, no me interesaba en los mas minimo, entonces, me puse a conversar con Abi.  
Kara, ¿quieres ir al lago despues de clase?-Me pregunto Abi, usando mi apodo.  
Yo asenti mientras, me colocaba los auriculares y comenzaba a escuchar musica.  
El resto de la mañana transcurrio normal, a la salida avise a mi mamá de que no iria casa a la salida, luego partimos al lago.  
El ya nombrado se encontraba en medio de un bosque de hermosos cerezos, ese bosque estaba un poco mas en el centro de un bosque que se considera peligroso, aunque no lo sea, para mi que dijieron eso para que nadie se acerque, pero nosotras lo hicimos cuando teniamos 6 años, volviendo al lago, su agua era cristalina y hermosa, alejada de toda tecnologia.  
Abi, ¿a ti que te gustaria ser?-pregunte-¿una saiyajin, o una chica de algun clan de naruto?.  
¿Eh?, Pues a mi me gustaria ser una saiyajin del clan hyuuga jaja-me respondio.  
jaja, tienes razon, aunque a mi me gustaria ser una saiyajin del clan uchiha jaja-le dije.  
¿y si lo pedimos como deseo?-me pregunto  
Yo la mire confundida primero, luego le sonrei.  
Juntamos nuestras manos y pedimos el deseo, luego no separamos y reimos.  
Hasta que vimos algo que brillaba al fondo del lago, nos miramos y luego nos asomamos, en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, salio como una especie de tubo, y nos trago a ambas.  
De pronto, nos encontramos en un lugar, que parecia el cielo, parecia que estabamos flotando, y no era imaginacion, en serio, estabamos en el cielo, cayendo.  
Yo cerre mis ojos, esperando mi muerte segura, cuando senti que algo me tomaba por los brazos, y me sontenia fuertemente.  
Cuando abri los ojos, me encontre con algo que no esperaba.


	2. De compras y ¿a entrenar?

Abri los ojos como platos, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo ¿acaso ese no era Goku Son?, miro a mi izquierda, y vi a mi mejor amiga, igual que sorprendida que yo, no lo podia creer, ¿ese que estaba llevando a Abi, no era Gohan Son?, estaba sorprendida.  
¡Hola!-exclamo Goku como si nada.  
U-usted es...-trate de articular palabras, pero me era imposible, estaba tan sorprendida.  
""esto es un sueño, nada mas""pense, pero pareci tan real, a los poco segundos, empece a ver borroso, se me nublaba la vista, lo ultimo que pude oir fue algo como ¿Es una saiyajin?, luego quede inconsiente.  
Al despertar, estaba en un cuarto, no era muy grande, pero era acogedor.  
Mire a mi lado, estaba Abi, despertando, al parecer tambien se habia quedado inconsiente, alli es cuando cai, no fue un sueño ¡fue real!.  
Rapidamente sacudi a Abi.  
¿fue un sueño?-pregunto mientras se restregaba los ojos.  
No, al parecer es real-le dije, en el momento que hable, reacciono por completo, se levanto de la cama de un salto, y se asomo por la ventana, en ese momento quede atonita.  
¡Esto es genial!, acabo de ser cargada por Son Gohan-dijo dandose la vuelta, pero a ver mi cara sorprendida, me miro confundida-¿Tengo algo?.  
Ti-ti-tienes...-trate de articular una palabra, pero nada salia  
¿que?-me pregunto-¡Vamos! ¡habla! ¡¿que es lo que tengo?! ¡no me asustes!.  
Ti-ti-tienes...TIENES UNA COLA!-Dije gritando lo mas bajo posible.  
¿Eh?-se dio vuelta para verse-¡Es cierto, tengo cola!, ¡Soy una saiyajin!.  
Y tus ojos...-dije-Son blancos, como los de un hyuuga!  
¿En serio?-dijo mirandose en un espejo que se encontraba colgado en la pared-¡Es genial!, aver levantate.  
¿para?-pregunte.  
Quiero ver si tambien tienes cola-en ese instante me levante y me di la vuelta-¡Si tienes!, ¡alto!, esto es lo que pedimos, yo tengo los ojos de los hyuuga, entonces tu tiene que tener el sharingan del clan uchiha, ¿verdad?.  
Supongo-dije tratando de asimilar la situasion-¿puedes usar el byakugan?.  
Eso creo, pero como lo hago-me pregunto.-¡ya se!, intentare pensando en ello.  
Entonces cerro los ojos y despues de unos 30 segundo dijo ¡Byakugan!, entonces, aparecieron unas venas en los laterales de sus ojos.  
¡lo has logrado!-exclame  
Ella abrio los ojos y puso una cara soprendida.  
¡Wow!, esto es genial, ¡puedo ver tu ropa interior!, jajaja, que tierna, de ositos-dijo, en ese instante me tape con las manos.  
¡Basta!, me toca, quiero probar el sharingan-dije, estonces cerre los ojos y despues de unos 30 segundos los abri, por la cara de mi amiga, deduje que lo habia logrado.  
¡esto es genial!, si es un sueño, que no me despierten-dijo Abi.  
Al rato tocaron la puerta, nos asustamos tanto, que, como desirlo, se nos "fue" el byakugan y el sharingan.  
Pa-pase-dije temerosa, entonces se abrio la puerta, mostrando a una señora, que conociamos perfectamente.  
Ah, ya despertaron, que bueno-dijo esta-Parece que mi esposo trajo a mas monos voladores a mi casa, solo quiero decirles que se comporten, y que solo se quedaran hoy, despues se iran con su familia, ¿donde viven?.  
Yo me tense al instante ¿que le iba a contestar?.  
Su clan entero fue asesinado-hablo Abi-No tiene padres, ni ningun familiar, solo ella y un chico sobrevivieron a la masacre, y yo la acompaño a donde sea, asi que no tenemos donde quedarnos, pero mañana mismo buscaremos un lugar, gracias por dejarnos quedar hasta mañana.  
La señora, para ser mas directos, Milk, nos miro, y luego suspiro hondamente-Se pueden quedar, no se preocupen, vengan conmigo.  
Nosotras nos miramos, asentimos y la seguimos.  
Una vez abajo, pudimos observar que estaban llegando de entrenar Gohan y Goku, yo estaba tan sorprendida como emocionada.  
Hola, parece que ya se levantaron, soy Son Goku y el es mi hijo Gohan-exclamo Goku  
¡Hola!, Soy abigeiru Ta...digo Hyuuga, un placer-dijo Abi sonriendo, no puedo creer que actuara tan normal.  
Y-yo s-soy Ka-Kamira U-uchiha, e-es u-un gusto-dije apenada, me sentia algo incomoda por decir Uchiha.  
Ellas se quedaran aqui un tiempo, asi que quiero que se acostumbren a su presencia-dijo milk-Gohan ¿puedes mostrarles donde se quedaran.  
El asintio, y empezo a caminar hacia las escaleras, Abi se dispuso a seguirlo, y yo fui tras ellos, no sin antes hacer una reverencia.  
Hola, soy Gohan, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.-dijo gohan.  
Yo tambien espero que nos llevemos bien, ¿o no kara?-me pregunto Abi, yo solo asenti.  
Primero fuimos al cuarto de Abi, en cuanto habrimos la puerta, se pudo escuchar un llanto, cuando descubrimos de donde venia, a Abi le brillaron los ojos.  
¡Un bebe!-grito, haciendo llorar al pequeño aun mas fuerte.  
Si-dijo gohan-es goten, mi hermanito, espero no te moleste quedarte en su cuarto, es que no tenemos otro lugar y...-el no pudo terminar, ya que Abi lo interrumpio.  
¿puedo cargarlo?-pregunto, ignorandolo olimpicamente.  
Claro...-respondio Gohan mientra veia como Abi levantava a Goten en el aire, y y lo hacia reir.  
A ella no le molesta, es mas, le encantan los bebes, asi que no creo que tenga algun problema jeje-le dije-dejemosla sola, ella se entretenera con Goten, que el parecer tambien esta contento.  
Esta bien-dijo este- Sigueme.  
Yo asenti cerrando la puerta por detras mio.  
Me llevo a el cuarto en donde despertamos hace un rato, luego de decirme que habia ropa en el ropero por si queria, hizo una reverencia, y se comimos y nos conocimos mejor, despues fuimos a dormir  
Eran como las 3 am, y no habia pegado el ojo todavia, decidi ir a ver si Abi habia podido dormir.  
Cuando llegue, no fue sorpresa encontrarla durmiendo, como no, con Goten en los brazos.

Eran como las 9:30 Am, el sol entraba por las cortinas, molestandome, oi que golpeaban la puerta, pero hice caso omiso, y segui durmiendo.  
De pronto, se habrio la puerta, y entro Goku.  
¡Arriba!, ¡Es hora de desayunar!, luego iremos a entrenar-me grito euforicamente, como si me conociera de toda la vida, y haciendo que saltara de mi cama.  
¡Goku-san, no me grite que no estoy sorda!-le grito, levantandome y empujandolo hacia la salida-Gracias por levantarme, ahorita bajo, espere abajo.  
Busque algo en el ropero, habian solo ropas muy grandes como para mi, asi que me puse lo mismo que el dia anterior.  
Baje las escaleras, ya abajo, vi que estaba nada mas y nada menos que Bulma-san y vegeta-san, me sorprendi un poco.  
Asi que ella es la chica, ya veo, tambien tiene cola.-dijo Bulma, yo me senti incomoda, queria salir corriendo, de pronto escucho unas risillas, me volteo y veo a Abi jugando con Goten y Trunks.  
¡Ya te levantaste!-me dijo Abi mirandome-dijo Bulma-san, que despues nos llevaria a comprar algo.  
Yo me di vuelta, y ella me sonrio.  
N-No es nesesario-dije  
No seas modesta, a mi no me molesta comprarles algunas cosas-me dijo ella  
Despues de desayunar, Fuimos al centro comercial.  
Goku me dijo que entrenarian, asi que vamos a comprarles algo comodo, luego el resto de la ropa, supongo que se quedaran mucho tiempo-Dijo bulma  
Nos la pasamos el dia entero riendo, ella nos habia comprado un ropero entero, nos habia llevado a comer, la pasamos de diez, al volver a la casa, eran como las 5:00, entramos, saludamos, y llevamos todo arriba y los acomodamos.  
Luego bajamos y goku nos estaba esperando.  
¿Vamos?-nos pregunto  
¿A donde?-preguntamos nosotras a uniso  
Pues a entrenar-repondio este, a todo esto no nos habiamos cambiado todavia.  
Aaaahh, esta bien, espere que nos cambiamos, y una vez mas, muchas gracias, Bulma-chan, por llevarnos de compras-dijo Abi jalandome hacia arriba.

Como es que puedes actuar tan tranquila?-pregunte.  
Es que estoy muy emocionada...espera ¿dijo entrenar?-me pregunto Abi  
Si y que tie...-ahi cai yo tambien.  
¡¿ENTRENAR?!- gritamos a uniso.  
¿pasa algo niñas?-nos pregunto Milk.  
¿eh?-dijimos las dos-nada nada jeje.  
luego nos cambiamos y bajamos, yo me puse una pollera pantalon negra, y una musculosa blanca, mientras que Abi se puso una licra negra, y una musculosa rosa.  
¿Estan listas?-dijo alegremente Goku  
¡Si!-grito Abi, mientras yo solo asenti.  
Salimos de la casa, Abi, Goku,Gohan y yo, iba a entrenar con los que practicamente fueron mis heroes en mi infancia.  
Al fin llegamos a un gran campo, lleno de mostañas y cascadas, se veia realmente hermoso.  
¿Saben volar?-nos pregunto, a lo que nosotras negamos con la cabeza-¿pelear?-volvio a preguntar, nosotras hicimos la misma accion una y otra vez, cada vez que preguntaba si sabiamos alguna tecnica o algo.  
Esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense, primero les enseñare a esconder y sentir el ki-dijo Goku-¿saben lo que es?.  
Nosotras, para evitar explicaciones, le dijimos que habimos leido en un libro lo que era el ki y el se la trago.  
Esta bien, para empezar, relajen todo el cuerpo, lo pueden hacer acostadas si quieren, asi les resultara mas facil, diganme cuando no sientan ningun tipo de energia fluir por su cuerpo.  
Estuvimos unos 10 minutos tratando, hasta que yo crei no corria ninguna energia.  
Creo que listo-dije  
Yo tambien- Dijo Abi  
Bien chicas, ya no siento su ki, lo han echo bastante bien, ahora, vamos a ver si pueden sentir el Ki, les vendaremos los ojos y ustedemos nos diran si sienten algo-dijo goku-Gohan, tu puedes entrenar solo hoy? es solo hasta que las chicas aprendan bien.  
Hai papá, ¿entonces puedo ir a hacer los deberes?-pregunto Gohan, me senti un poco mal porque el se tuviera que ir.  
Claro, anda-Respondio Goku.  
Una vez que se fue, goku me tapo los ojos y le indico a Abi que se fuera a sentar.  
Empecemos-dijo Goku.  
Al principio me costo muchisimos, pero despues de casi media hora ya podia sentir el Ki mejor, luego Abi tardo media hora mas.  
Muy bien, lo han echo bien, ahora intentemos con volar-  
Cuando dijo eso me asuste ¿tan rapido ibamos a aprender?, aunque me emocionaba la idea, sentia un poco de miedo.  
Abi parecia muy emocionada.  
Bien, lo primero es tratar de liberar el ki, para eso tienen que concetrar el ki y luego expulsarlo.-explico Goku-primero ¿porque no tratan de hacer una esfera de energia?, como esta.-En ese momento se sento en canasta, junto un poco sus manos, e hizo una esfera de energia.  
Ahora intentelo-dijo.  
Estuvimos mas de dos horas intentadolo, Abi le aparecia una esfera, pero se iba al instante, luego empezo a hacerlo mejor, en cambio yo, ni eso podia hacer.  
Kamira-me hablo seriamente Goku, era raro verlo asi-Si te concentras mas en como lo hace Abi, nunca te saldra, debes concentrarte en que te salga a ti.  
Yo solo asenti y trate de concentrarme en lo que yo hacia, al rato me empezo a salir.  
Bueno, suficiente por hoy, luego seguiran practicando, volvamos a casa-nos dijo Goku alegremente  
Y volvimos a la casa.


	3. A konoha!

Llevamos semanas entrenando, y en las ultimas aprendimos a volar y tirar bolas de energia, es muy divertido una vez que te sale, yo me la paso entrenando con Goku, mientras que Abi entrena solo con Gohan.  
Bueno, es suficiente por hoy, mañana entrenaremos su fuerza-Dijo Goku con su constante alegria.  
Esta bi...-no pude terminar porque empeze a oir unos gritos furiosos de parte de mi mejor amiga.  
¡Me golpeaste muy fuerte, Baka!-Grito fuertemente Abi.  
¡Ya te dije que perdon!-le grito un furioso Gohan.  
¡Pues no te perdono!-volvio a gritar mi amiga.  
Pues tampoco me podia resistir a golpear a una niña tan estupida...-mascullo Gohan, pero todos lo oimos.  
¡Te oi!-dijo lanzandole un puñetazo de lleno en la mejilla, haciendolo volar varios metros hacia atras, chocandose contra un arbol.  
Y es que esos dos no son compatible,se la pasan dia y noche peleandose, la otra vez, se pelearon un poco fuerte.  
Flash Back  
Una somnolienta Abi bajaba las escaleras de la vivienda son para ir a buscar un vaso de agua.  
Llego hasta la puerta de la cocina, en cuanto entro sintio algo frio en su pecho, luego algo se callo ensima de ella.  
Cuando miro, lo unico que vio fue su pecho mmojado por agua y a gohan ensima de sus pechos, que, por cierto, ahora eran mas voluptosos.  
¡Q-que es lo que haces!-grito levantando a Gohan con un golpe.  
Go-gomen-se disculpo este, pero inconsientemente se quedo mirando a los pechos de la chica-  
¡Deja de mirarme!-Gritaba la chica.  
Fin del flash back.  
Despues de recordar eso, vio una graciosa escena, en donde Goku trataba de separar inutilmente a Gohan y a Abi.  
¡Eres un estupido ñiñito consentido, baka!-grito Abi.  
¡Y tu una odiosa ñiñita arrogante!-y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo otra insulto-¡Poco pecho!.  
Si bien los pechos de Abi habian crecido un poco, todavia no tenia "grandes" dotes.  
¿Q-que?-dijo la insultada-pues perdona no tener grandes dotes, no es que tu tengas "un gran dote".  
¿Y tu que haces viendo los pechos de Abi?-Dije yo-y, Abi, ¿tu que haces mirando "alli abajo?.  
Los dos se callaron y bajaron la mirada, empezaron a caminar a hacia la casa, pero a metros se notaba el sonrojo por parte de ambos, Goku solo me sonrio e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para empezar a caminar.  
Al llegar a la casa, me fui a bañar junto a Abi, que por cierto, seguia muy avergonzada.  
¡Estar aqui es muy divertido!, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por que es que nos crecio el pecho?-pregunte yo mirandome el pecho.  
No lo se, quiza por el entrenamiento-me respondio ella, igual mirandose.  
Luego de eso, salimos y cada una se fue a su habitacion.  
Desde mi cuarto escuchaba a Goten llorar, y a Abi cantar para calmarlo, y yo no podia dormir, en eso recorde como Abi le habia pegado a Gohan, lo hizo con una tremenada fuerza...¡¿tremenda fuerza?!, pero, ¿como lo hizo?, si apenas mañana empezamos a entrenar eso de nuestra fuerza.  
Me dormi pensando en eso.

(Desde aqui narra en tercera persona.)  
Eran las 7:30 a.m., y todos estaban abajo desayunando.  
¡Bueno, vamonos!-grito Goku.  
Pero, Goku-sensei, todavia no hemos terminado-dijo Kamira, dedicandole una sonrisa nerviosa.  
jeje, es cierto, gomen-dijo avergonzado sentandose de vuelta en la mesa.  
Luego fueron a donde siempre entrenaron.  
Ok, lo primero que vamos a hacer es ponernos esto-dijo dejando delante de las chicas, dos pares de muñequeras y tobilleras.  
Esta bien-dijieron a uniso, poniendose las muñequeras y tobilleras.  
Despues goku saco algo muy parecido a un celular, apreto un boton, y las chicas cayeron al suelo.  
¡Estas cosas pesan un monton!-Grito Abi.  
¿Cuanto pesan?-pregunto kamira, tratando inutilmente de levantar los brazos.  
Una tonelada cada muñequera-respondio goku como si fuera lo mas normal.  
Ah...una tonelada...¡¿una tonelada?!, ¿en serio?-dijo, mas bien, grito Abi.  
Ajam, este sera el inicio del verdadero entrenamiento, empezaran nada mas lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire-respondio Goku animado.  
pasaron casi dos horas desde que las dos muchachas trataban de levantar sus brazos y piernas, una vez que lo lograron, estuvieron tres horas mas lanzando debiles patadas.  
Ya eran mas de las 8:30 de la noche, y las chicas seguian lanzando patadas y pueñatzos tan debiles, que hasta un pequeño podria deterlas.  
Bueno chicas, creo que sera todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos-dijo Goku, presionando un boton del pequeño aparato.  
Las chicas calleron al suelo al sentir como se les alivianava el peso de los brazos.  
¿ya nos vamos a casa papá?-dijo Kamira , pero cuando se dio cuenta de como le habia dicho a Goku, rapidamente sonrio nerviosamente ajitando las manos de un lado a otro  
N-no queria decirle haci, gomen na sai-dijo inclinandose, luego se elevo y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se fue hasta la casa.  
Lo siento, es que ella no tiene padre, entonces lo vio como una figura paterna-Explico Abi bajando la cabeza.  
¡No importa, ella puede decirme como quiera, yo tambien la quiero como a una hija!-y es que Goku les habia tomado mucho aprecio a las dos saiyajins, ya llevavan mas de 4 meses juntos, y las queria tanto como queria a goten o Gohan.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente, Goku tuvo una charla "padre e hija" con Kamira, y luego ella habia tomado la costumbre de decirle otou-san.  
Asi paso otro mes mas, en donde habia pasado un gran acotencimiento.  
Flash back  
Estaban entrenando en el bosque Abi y gohan, seguian peleandose como siempre.  
Abi le lanzo una patada a gohan, este la detuvo con un brazo y le pego un puñetazo en medio de la cara, todavia se acordaba de la conversacion que habia tenido con su padre esa misma mañana.  
Entonces, el joven empezo a insultar a la saiyajin.  
Oye, ¿Sabias que los chicos preferimos a las mujeres con un poco mas de pecho?, no creo que consigas novio en el futuro, ¡ja!-Insulto el guerrero a la muchacha, a consecuencia recibio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.  
¡Callate!-grito la femina con furia evidente en sus ojos.  
Aparte, para tener novio necesitas ser pasable por lo menos, pero tu eres muy fea!-dijo devoviendo la patado con un puñetazo en la cara de la muchahca.  
¡Que te calles!-grito, el chico pudo ver como sus ojos, aunque hubiesen sido segundos, se tornaban azul claro.  
Estoy seguro de que hiciste el casting para "Betty la fea", pero no te dijieron que no se acpetaban gente con cara de mono desfigurado-grito recibiendo un puñetazo.  
La chica fruncio el seño, mientras su cabello de un momento a otro se tornaba dorado.  
Los dos dieron al mismo tiempo una patada, deteniendose con la misma (como en la pelea de sakura e ino, en donde se pegan una patada y se detienen las piernas con la misma).  
Seguro te han rechazado un millon de veces ¿Verdad?-mensiono en tono burlon.  
Listo, esa habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso, su cabello se habia vuelto dorado y sus ojos turquesa.  
Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, y lo golpeo lanzado muchas patadas y puñetazos seguidos, dejando al muchacho sin oportunidad de defenderse siquiera.  
¡Te dije que te callaras!-le grito la chica.  
Abi..-dijo sorprendido, pero satisfecho de haber cumplido su cometido.  
¡¿que?!-grito.  
Te convertiste en super saiyajin!-le dijo una voz detras de ella.  
¿eh?-tomo las puntas de su cabello, era cierto ¡Se habia convertido en super saiyajin!  
¡SI!, lo hice me converti en super saiyajin!-gritaba euforicamente la chica.  
Bien echo Abi, esto hay que festejarlo-dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
Todos tomaron carrera antes de salir volando.

Eran las 3:00 a.m., abi y Kamira estaban hablando en la habitacion de la ultima.  
Entoces, ¿no te gustaria ir a Konoha, pidiendoselo a las esferas del dragon?-preguntaba la oji-perla.  
si pero...no lo se, podrimos decircelo a Otou-san para que nos vaya a visitar.-dijo ella dudosa.  
AAshh!, que chica!, ¿para que quieres es...-no termino la frase, ya que vio como a su amiga se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas-esta bien...mañana hablaremos con el.

Gohan y Abi ya se habian ido a entrenar, y los unicos que estaban sentados comiendo como animales, eran Kamira y Goku.  
¿Konoha?-pregunto Goku.  
Si, el nuestra aldea, y quisieramos volver alli, tenemos que entrar a la academia ninja, es un lugar remoto y alejado de aqui, pero siempre nos puedes ir a visitar-Mintio Kamira.  
Esta bien, diganle a Gohan que las ayude a encontras las esferas.-  
¡Gracias!-

3 chicos estaban en una playa escabando la arena.  
Abi!,ya deja de vaguear y veni a ayudar a encontrar la esfera!-grito Gohan.  
¿La siguen buscando?, pense que estaban jugando, la encotre hace media hora-dijo tranquilamente  
¡¿QUE?!-gritaron Kamira y Gohan a uniso.  
Pense que se habian dado cuenta jeje-dijo riendo nerviosamente.  
Bueno, ya tenemos las 7 esferas, vamos a pedir el deseo-dijo Gohan-pero volvamos a casa a buscar las maletas.  
¿Que?, espera espera, ¿Tu tambien vas?-pregunto Abi.  
Si-respondio el joven.  
Ufff, lo que me faltaba, un estupido niñato-insulto Abi.  
El ignoro el comentario y tomo carrera para salir volando detras de Kamira.  
¡Esperenme, no me dejen!-Grito la oji-perla.

Gohan!, no te vayas, tienes toda una vida por delante, que pasara con tus estudios!-Gritaba una milk desesperada.  
Mamá, te prometo seguir estudiando alla, confia en mi.-Aseguro el guerrero.  
Esta bien...confiare en ti, y ustedes dos tambien sigan estudiando!-dijo mirando a las dos muchachas.  
Haaaaai-Afirmaron a uniso.  
Adios chicos, sigan entrenado-dijo Goku.  
Adios papá-dijo Gohan saliendo hacia afuera.  
Adios Goku-sensei-Se despidio Abi.  
Adios otou-san-Saludo Kamira dandole un abrazo.  
Adios kami..-  
Una vez que todos se despidieron, se fueron volando los tres con sus maletas a algun lugar alejado.  
¿Listas?-pregunto Gohan.  
Sip-  
Hai-  
(No se como describir la siguiente escena, asi que imaginenla ustedes xD)  
Los chicos pidieron el deseo, y de pronto aparecieron en medio de un bosque, a la lejania se podian notar las enormes puertas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Holaaa, bueno, este es mi primer fic xD, no es muy bueno, pero supongo que voy a mejorar.  
Yo lo tenia en otra pagina, , pero la muy maldita no me deja entrar a mi perfil para seguir la historia ¬¬!, haci que la subo aca, espero que les guste.  
Inner:y mas vale que les guste, tuvimos que buscar por todos lados, algun video que enseñara a subir el puto capitulo!  
Yo:No digas esas cosas!  
Inner:Pero es dificil!  
Yo:Silencio, byeee, saluda inner.  
Inner:os odio a todos...  
Yo:jeje...


End file.
